Phone-as-a-key (PAAK) technology facilitates accessing functions traditionally associated with a key fob via an app executing on a smart phone. The smart phone executing the PAAK app communicates with vehicles via a wireless network. However, the vehicles, such as cars and trucks, are often parked in areas with poor electromagnetic characteristics that block or attenuate communication between a phone and the vehicle. Additionally, other devices that share the frequency band in the vicinity of the vehicle can cause interference. Both poor electromagnetic characteristics and interference on the frequency band can shorten the operable range of the PAAK features.